Pernikahan dalam Semu from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Central Character : Hokuto and Tanti Time Line : B'T X Neo cd 5. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku memandang wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu manis itu seolah membiusku untuk selalu memandangnya lekat-lekat sebelum beranjak tidur.


**Pernikahan dalam Semu**

**Central Character :** Hokuto and Tanti

**Time Line :** B'T X Neo cd 5

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku memandang wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu manis itu seolah membiusku untuk selalu memandangnya lekat-lekat sebelum beranjak tidur. Dan kini itulah hobiku. Memadang poster raksasa bergambar wajahnya tiap kali menejelang tidur.

"_Aishiteru_ Hokuto-_sama_!" Bisikku lirih sembari membelai poster itu perlahan. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Lanjutku setengah berkhayal.

Aku hanya bisa menghempaskan diri ke ranjangku yang tepat berada di samping kirinya. "Sayang, kau cuma tokoh anime..."

Namun tiba-tiba seberkas sinar memancar terang kearahku. Aku menyipitkan mata. Tapi sinar ini terlalu terang. Sampai aku tak tahu dari arah mana datangnya sinar putih itu. Tak lama tubuhku dikelilingi buih berwarna-warni, dan gemerlap sinar keemasan. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

Kala aku tersadar, aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak lagi berada di kamarku. Melainkan berada di suatu ruangan yang sangat besar. Sangat modern. Penuh dengan komponen-komponen mesih bergermelapan di latari warna hijau lumut. Rasanya aku pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Selain itu, piyama yang kukenakan juga menghilang entah kemana. Digantikan baju yang sangat aneh. Dengan sepatu boot tinggi putih, sarung tangan hitam sampai siku, rok pendek putih dengan lapisan dalam berwarna hitam, juga turtle neck lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Rambutku yang sepinggul diikat ekor kuda keatas. Berhiaskan pita renda berwarna putih. Kok serba hitam putih?

Sesuatu hal yang mustahil terlintas di benakku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. "Di dalam B'T Max Hokuto?" Kuremas rokku gugup.

"_IMPOSIBLE_!" Jeritku sambil setengah tertawa menyadari kebodohanku.

"Hokuto-_sama_!" terdengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Suara B'T Max. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Nun jauh di sana, aku melihat Hokuto sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Ah... aku berada di kala penyakit akibat radiasi yang dideritanya kambuh. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya. Tapi tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain hanya memandangnya yang menjerit kesakitan.

Kupandang grafik jantungnya di layar monitor. Grafik dengan fluktuasi tinggi itu akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Aku tahu... Namun ia akan selamat! Aku tahu ia akan selamat! Nona Nasha akan menolongnya.

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT... jantungnya berhenti berdetak! Grafik itu kini lurus tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Aku tahu kau akan hidup..." Bisikku dengan tertunduk. "Tapi... tapi..." Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas. Jantungku berdegup tak terkendali... "SADARLAAAH!" Jeritku diiringi bulir-bulir air mata yang terus menerus berjatuhan.

Entah berapa lama aku menatap wajah tampan itu. Sebelum akhirnya Max berkata, "Tuan Hokuto sudah sadar. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat."

Kupandang dengan lega Hokuto yang berusaha bangkit perlahan dari 'tidurnya'. Aku sudah tak kuasa menahan gejolak ini. Aku menghambur kepelukannya. Tak kuperdulikan meski dia mungkin akan merasa aneh, "Aku lega Hokuto-_san_..."

Akhirnya kulepaskan pelukanku perlahan dan kembali berdiri. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas luka akibat radiasi nuklir yang terukir di punggungnya. "Max!" Kata pertama yang muncul dari bibir Hokuto.

"Pil penerjemah sudah dia minum Tuan!"

Hokuto mengenakan kembali jubah dokternya, "Terima kasih Tanti!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia, "Benar-benar mimpi yang indah!"

"Ini bukan mimpi!" Hokuto menatapku serius. "Aku yang memanggilmu ke sini" lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa kecuali menutup mulutku yang terbuka dengan sebelah tanganku.

Diajaknya aku ke hadapan monitor utama. Diperlihatkannya gambar-gambar wajahku yang begitu banyaknya tersimpan di sana. Wajahku merah padam. Hokuto menunjuk ke arah gambar-gambar itu, "Aku dapat melihatmu dari sini. Seluruh perhatian darimu. Aku melihatmu kala kau berbicara dengan gambarku."

Aku masih salah tingkah. Hokuto tiba-tiba menunduk dan menghela nafas berat, "Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat..." Ia menghentikan pembicaraanya.

"Tepat?" ulangku penasaran.

Ditatapnya wajahku lembut, "Tapi... maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Entah bagaimana perasaanku tatkala mendengar pernyataan itu. Aku merasa sinkronisasi tubuhku sudah tak ada. Aku pun terjatuh masih dengan tatapan tak percaya dan otakku tak mampu berpikir. Bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku yang super sensitif kalau menyangkut masalah Hokuto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hokuto terlihat sangat panik.

"I-iya... kakiku lemes banget!" ujarku terbata-bata akibat masih syok.

Hokuto membantuku berdiri, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian. Dia berbalik membelakangiku. "Apa kau mau menerimaku? Meski aku akan mati?" Lirih... penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tak perduli!"

Hokuto terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Aku menyayangimu selamanya!" Lanjutku.

Ia menoleh kearahku dan menghela nafas lega dengan senyum manis menghias wajahnya, "Terima kasih!"

"Tuan Fou, dan Tuan Ron telah datang!" Max memberitahu kami.

Wah... mereka terlihat lebih tampan dari yang kuingat! Hi... hi... jangan githu, ntar ada yang marah!

Hokuto mnyerahkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru hijau lembut padaku, "Ini untukmu."

"Ah... ini sangat indah, terima kasih!" Aku masih tak percaya memandang pemberiannya. Kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin pernikahan yang sangat indah. Cincin kristal bening berpermata hijau. Di tengah permata itu ada huruf kanji Hokuto.

Digenggamnya tanganku lembut. Aku mengenakan gaun pengantin putih panjang yang mengembang. Berihiaskan bunga mawar putih segar yang mengelilingi bagian bawahnya. Bunga melati putih menghias di sekeliling kepalaku. Rambutku digerai begitu saja. Ditutupi selubung transparan putih berenda. Sarung tangan putih menutupi 1/3 tanganku. Lengan gaun yang mengembung juga berhiaskan mawar putih sampai ke dada. Sedangkan ia masih menggunakan baju khas miliknya.

Kutatap wajahnya yang tampan, "Aku selalu menunggu datangnya hari ini..."

"Ya... aku juga. Dan aku akan melindungimu... SAMPAI MATI!" Ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tulus.

Jantungku bergolak kencang. Ah... rasa ini begitu indah... aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan tak akan membiarkan semua ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Wah... sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan diriku.

Fou tersenyum menatap sosok yang baru datang itu. "Akhirnya kau datang Teppei!"

Teppei tesenyum samar. "Tapi... kita sudah memasuki point terakhir lho!" Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Ron memutar tombaknya satu kali. Ia sudah mulai tampak bersiap-siap. "Rafaelo, B'T paling hebat yang pernah dibuat Machine Emperor!"

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Hokuto. Berjalan disampingnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Kita akan bertempur sebentar lagi..." Samar, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu." Singkat jawaban Hokuto dibalik senyum yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Aku memandangnya cemas. Ini hari pernikahan kami... aku mungkin egois... tapi... aku tak ingin ia pergi... aku... "Hokuto..." Bisikku cemas.

"Aku tak akan mati secepat itu!" Ia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Y-ya..." Aku tertunduk dan memeluk diriku sendiri yang gemetar.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku perlahan, kemudian menarik tubuhku lembut ke arahnya. Didekapnya tubuhku erat. Dengan suaranya yang kusukai, ia membisikkan kata-kata lembut, "Aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu... sangat..."

Ah... aku berusaha tidak menangis. Kudekap kembali dirinya kuat-kuat. Seolah tak boleh ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Meski aku sadar, ini tidak akan lama.

"Tuan Hokuto, Rafaelo menuju kemari!" Max memberikan peringatan tegas.

Hokuto terbelalak kaget. Melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak lantang, "MAX, aktifkan perisai pertahanan!"

"Pesta yang indah..." Ron berusaha menjabat tanganku.

Aku mengelak. "Maaf, aku tak bisa..." Kuharap ia mengerti bahwa tak ada laki-laki yang boleh menyentuhku kecuali suamiku.

Ron tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tak tahu!"

"Tapi kami harus pergi sekarang." Fou juga tersenyum kearahku.

"_Bye_ Hokuto!" Teppei dan X keluar dari tubuh Max setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Hokuto.

Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Pertarungan terakhir sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh aku benci perasaan ketidakberdayaan ini. Perasaan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"AURORA SPEAAAAR!"

"FUNERAL BOW!"

Tedengar suara teriakan para _Reishou_ dari luar tubuh Max mencoba menyerang Rafaelo.

Mataku terbelalak kala melihat ekspresi Hokuto yang berubah drastis. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan mata yang menatap lurus dingin ke arah monitor. "Kalau Rafaelo sampai menyakitimu, DIA PASTI MATI!"

Wajahku memerah. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggungnya yang tegap.

Tiba-tiba sulur Rafaelo menembus perisai pertahanan Max dan langsung menembus punggung Max juga dadaku yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Rasa perih yang luar biasa menjalar ke tubuhku. Panas sekali...! Aku pun roboh ke depan tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Sebelum aku jatuh ke lantai, Hokuto menangkap tubuhku. Ia mendekapku erat dengan pias.

"Tanti... kau baik-baik saja?!" Ia berusaha bangkit untuk membopongku ke tempat pengobatan. Namun aku rasa itu percuma. Karena aku sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Darah segar mengalir deras dari lukaku yang menganga lebar.

"Ho-hokuto..." Ujarku tersengal-sengal saat aku sudah berbaring di ruang pengobatan. Hokuto menompangkan kepalaku di pahanya.

"Aku di sini." Ia mengenggam tanganku. Hangat...

"A-aku..."

"Ssst..." dia memotong ucapanku dengan meletakkan lembut telunjuk tangan kanannya ke bibirku. "Tenanglah, aku selalu bersamamu!" Ia masih berusaha tersenyum.

Aku kembali terengah-engah. Nafasku terasa begitu sesak. Namun aku harus menyampaikan ini semua... atau tidak akan sempat sama sekali.

"Aku ta-tahu k-kau akan menang..." Bisikku lirih. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih untuk saat-saat indah yang telah kau berikan padaku..."

"Jangan pergi..." Hokuto mengeluarkan air mata pertamanya. Aku merasakan rasa yang tak bisa kuungkapkan. Rasa bahagia yang sangat. Orang yang kucintai menangis untukku.

Dengan gemetar kuseka air mata di pipinya dengan tanganku. "Jangan me-nangis..."

Meskipun aku berkata seperti itu buliran air mata juga jatuh dari pelupuk mataku yang sensitif ini, "Kau kan—tidak per—nah—me...na...ngis..." Saat kuselesaikan kalimat itu dengan susah payah, sesuatu seolah telah menekan jantungku dengan kencang. Dan semuanya gelap.

"WAAAAAA!" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Namun, aku ternyata berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku terduduk di atas ranjang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sudut keningku. Aku menghela nafas berat. "Rupanya hanya mimpi." Kututupi wajahku yang masih pucat. Namun saat itu aku belum sadar kalau aku mengenakan cincin berpermata hijau bertulisakan kanji Hokuto...

**END **

Jangan ketawain ya! Ini sebenarnya dari _doujinshi_ buatanku (Idenya? Biasa...dari mimpi. Sayang tanggalnya lupa.). Namun, karena aku malu untuk meneruskanya (cuma ditinta 5 halaman dari 18), makanya aku buat fanfic-nya aja. Ternyata susah ya mengadaptasi komik ke cerpen? Huf! Kalimatnya jadi aneh kalau dipaksa ngikutin alurnya! Maaf ne?! Jayus ya? Biarin dech! Habis mau gimana lagi... mimpi kan gak bisa di atur! Kok bajuku bisa githu ya? Hie... tobat... tobat... Aku mau bikin fanfic _yaoi_ ach! Gimana menurut kalian

**Kamar Kos yang penuh cinta -**** 2003**


End file.
